Bad Things (Machine Gun Kelly and Camila Cabello song)
| format = | recorded = 2016 | studio = | venue = | genre = Pop-rap | length = | label = | writer = | producer = The Futuristics | chronology = Machine Gun Kelly | prev_title = Young Man | prev_year = 2016 | next_title = No More Sad Songs | next_year = 2017 | misc = }} }} "Bad Things" is a song by American rapper Machine Gun Kelly and Cuban-American singer Camila Cabello. The song was released on October 14, 2016 and was produced by The Futuristics. Its music video was directed by Hannah Lux Davis and premiered on December 1, 2016. The song features an interpolation of Fastball's 1999 single "Out of My Head". The single peaked at number four on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100. The song was nominated for Top Rap Collaboration Rap at the [[2017 Billboard Music Awards|2017 Billboard Music Awards]], and won Best Collaboration at the 2017 Radio Disney Music Awards. Composition "Bad Things" is a mid-tempo ballad that features an interpolation of the 1999 Fastball single "Out of My Head". Lyrically, the song incorporates themes of pain-is-pleasure type of love. Critical reception Gil Kaufman from Billboard called it an "instant earworm four-minute ode to dark pleasure." For Fuse TV's Bianca Gracie the song shows rapper's "softer side", and highlights Cabello's "delicate vocals". She described the song opens with Cabello "softly crooning" the hook, and MGK then comes in with a "naughty rap flow that cruises over the piano melody." In Idolator, Rachel Sonís described it as a "sleek" ballad with a "dreamy" hook. Time staff opined “Camila Cabello’s vocal hook is just fine. But if Cabello wants to make it big as a solo star, she’ll need more wattage than she finds with Machine Gun Kelly, whose milquetoast contribution takes this promising concept and deflates it.” Chart performance "Bad Things" debuted at number 80 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 during the week of November 5, 2016, becoming MGK's second entry on the chart, after 2011's "Wild Boy", and his highest-charting single. It has since reached number four in the issue dated February 11, 2017, becoming both MGK and Cabello's first top five single as solo artists. In the UK, the single debuted at number 98 before falling off the chart and re-entering two weeks later at number 52. The single peaked at number 16 in the country. As of February 2017, the single has sold 600,000 copies in the United States. Music video Directed by Hannah Lux Davis, the music video premiered on December 1, 2016 on Vevo. It follows the pair as they lead a somewhat adventurous lifestyle, where they burn trash in barrels, steal, and make out in a barren apartment. MGK is the resident bad boy, getting into fights and racing cars while Cabello stays faithfully by his side. At one point in the video, flashbacks to younger versions of the musicians appear reassuring that their bond really has been unbreakable from the start. MGK and Cabello can be seen enjoying late nights at diners, gathering with friends and getting into trouble all while snuggling and fighting along the way. Their rebellious ways as the pair are chased by police after attempting to steal a car. Stuck at the top of a building with the police hot on their trail and nowhere else to go, the pair decide to die together by committing lover's suicide. As MGK looks longingly at Cabello, the police and their helicopters arrive to apprehend the couple and the lovers join hands and the video ends, leaving the outcome unknown. As of June 2019, the music video has over 283 million views on YouTube. Live performances MGK and Cabello performed the song on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon on November 23, 2016, and on December 1, 2016 for The Late Late Show with James Corden. They later performed the song on January 30, 2017 on The Ellen DeGeneres Show following Cabello's exit from girl group Fifth Harmony. The song was then performed at the 30th Annual Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards on Nickelodeon on March 11, 2017. Accolades Credits and personnel Credits adapted from the liner notes of ''bloom''. Publishing * For Casie Publishing / KOBALT (BMI) // Schweezy Beats Publishing (ASCAP) Artist Publishing Group West (ASCAP) Admin by Warner Chappell // Panic Attack Publishing (ASCAP) / Artist Publishing Group West (ASCAP) / Admin by Warner Chappell // Live Mad Love / Artist Publishing Group West (ASCAP) Admin by Warner Chappell // Sony/ATV Songs, LLC (BMI) // Bible Black c/o The Bicycle Music Company, Inc. (ASCAP). Recording * Recorded at Interscope Recording Studios, Santa Monica, California * Mixed at Larrabee Studios, West Hollywood, California Personnel * Machine Gun Kelly – songwriting, lead vocals * Camila Cabello – songwriting, lead vocals * The Futuristics – songwriting, production, recording * Madison Love – songwriting * Tony Scalzo – songwriting * Matt Beckley – recording * Manny Marroquin – mixing Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications References External links * * * Category:2010s ballads Category:2016 singles Category:2016 songs Category:Machine Gun Kelly (rapper) songs Category:Camila Cabello songs Category:Songs written by Machine Gun Kelly (rapper) Category:Songs written by Camila Cabello Category:Music videos directed by Hannah Lux Davis Category:Bad Boy Records singles Category:Interscope Records singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Torch songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Songs about suicide Category:Song recordings produced by The Futuristics Category:Vocal duets Category:Songs written by Joe Khajadourian Category:Songs written by Alex Schwartz Category:Songs written by Madison Love